Sinking
by Kasei inu
Summary: Leah just cant win.Not only did her suicide attempt fail epicly,now she has a pack full of babysiters to deal with ontop of everything else.She wishes they would just let her go,but theres one wolf imperticular who seems hell bent on keeping her afloat...


To anyone who's read my other stories you may know and/or be concerned about the long stretches of time between updates. Well I cant promise they'll be finished soon, but I WILL finish all of them, including this one.=)

If I owned Twilight there would be no Petafiles in it.

* * *

I tossed the bottle up, letting it spin and the pills rattle before I caught it again. I eyed the miss matched tablets with a small line of a smile. All I had to do was swallow them and it'd be done, over with, and finished. No more Sam, no more Emily, no more pack or vampires, and god, finally no more pain. The agony of simply living just isn't worth it anymore. It's better for everyone anyway, no more having to deal with bitchy little Leah anymore. The freaky girly wolf will be out of the way for good and Sam can run his pack without having to worry about my damned bitterness getting in the way. I can't even call myself a nuisance anymore. I'm a fucking menace. Dad is dead because of me. I wouldn't be surprised if mom and Seth hated me, I deserve it after all. Maybe they'll be relieved.

I'd considered all the possibilities. Razor in the bathroom seemed too cliché, not to mention it probably wouldn't work. I figured hanging wouldn't either.

No, an overdose would work just fine, just as long as I took twice the amount that would kill a normal person. The mix of the prescriptions would probably help it along too. I gripped the bottle tight in my fist, snapping off the child proof cap, and tilled my head back to let the pills slide down my throat.

Every.

Last.

One.

All that was left now was to wait. I slumped down onto the grass with a small sigh and laid back with my hands behind my head, bottle abandoned on the ground. I let a tiny laugh escaped my lips that slowly grew into near hysterics. The irony was just too much. The fact that I'd chosen one of the packs usual meeting places as a final F-you of sorts probably helped bring it to mind. Every one of them had the power to read my mind and not a single one saw this coming. It was to rich! Of course there was the possibility that they were letting it happen. Either way I could care less. Cackles fell into soft chuckles as my head began to fog.

_"This is it!" _I thought giddily. _"It's finally over!"_ I closed my eyes, impatiently waiting for the cold embrace of death. I hadn't felt cold in so long, I was looking forward to it.

The distinct padding of paws in the brush snapped my eyes open. _"No! Just a little longer!" _I grit my teeth, recognizing the russet wolf breaking into the clearing who insisted on ruining my perfect moment. And of course it just had to be _him. _

_"Can't my death even go right?!" _

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, not trusting myself to sit up, but shooting him a glare nonetheless. He made an attempt at an annoyed grimace, not exactly getting there in his wolf form, and looked as if he were going to leave, but stopped mid turn.

"_Fuck."_

He cocked his furry head, sniffing the air suspiciously. My hazy mind scrambled, trying to get him away with out being to obvious.

"Could you go find some other emo corner for yourself, this ones taken." I tried to sneer, but it came out quieter and a bit more slurred then I'd intended.

"_Just go away!"_

He stepped closer, narrowing his dark eyes down at me. It wasn't until he caught sight of the telling orange prescription bottle that they widened with realization. He jumped back, howling to alert the others.

"You Asshole!" I jumped at him, but couldn't stay on my feet. My body had gone completely numb all of a sudden and as quickly as I'd jumped up, I was headed back down again.

To my surprise I landed in solid arms rather then the dirt. Jake had shifted quickly, catching me just before I hit the ground.

"Damnit Leah, stay with me!" He growled. I barely heard him. It felt like someone had shoved cotton in my ears, and it felt cold. I smiled. They were too late.

* * *

"No Leah! Wake up!" I shook her hard, but she still didn't even flutter an eyelash. What do I do? What do I do?! There isn't enough time! I set her down and burst back into a swifter form before taking her limp body gently in my jaws. All I could think while trees blurred past me was, _"Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!"_

"_What are you talking about?! Who's dying?!"_

And thank god for Sam's attention to howls in the middle of the night most of us ignore.

"_This is why you shouldn't ignore them, now what's going on?!" _He sounded as impatient as he should have been. I played the scene over for him in my head, ignoring the grief and guilt that threatened to seep into me from him.

"_She's not dead yet, so keep it together!" _Somewhere in the non-crisis part of my head it registered that it was Sam I was telling that to, but it was lost in the background.

"_Right. We can't take her to a hospital, but there's no way we have the equipment here in La Push to take care of her."_ That was the Sam I was depending on, but I didn't much like where he was going.

"_There's no choice. I'd take her myself, but you're closer and we're a little pressed for time. I'll meet you there as fast as I can."_ As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I was subconsciously running back in that direction already in my frenzy, so I didn't have much farther to go.

"_Just hang on." _I pleaded desperately, _"We're almost there." _That's when I heard her heart stop and the last soft breath leave her lips.

I skidded to a stop outside their house, barely registering the stench. Carlisle was waiting outside with Edward and Bella and for half a second I thought they were prepared to kick me out again, but crucial details like mind reading don't go forgotten for long.

"_She stopped breathing!" _I yelled; dropping her into Carlisle's waiting arms. Either Edward had already told her, or I was just that much of a wreck that Bella had gotten the gist of what happened.

"Oh God!" She gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. Edward pulled her into an embrace, attempting to quell her shaking. His gaze turned to me, but I didn't wait for questions before shifting and trying to pull on sweat pants while following Leah inside.

"What's going on?!" The small one, Alice, asked gliding down the stairs with her lover in tow. I ran by them, catching Leah's sent somewhere upstairs. Though ignored, the sane part of me continued to nag about turning my back on vamps, but Leah was more important right now. The pack is the most important thing and whether she likes it or not, Leah is a part of it. At least, that's the only way I could rationalize it.

Busting into what looked like a library turned hospital room, I could see that Leah was already hooked up to a number of machines and, thank God again, her heart was beating.

"Do you know what she took or how much?" Carlisle asked hurriedly, rushing too inject her with something clear and chemical smelling. I shook my head, stepping out of the way, but not too far.

"I didn't think to check, she just passed out and there was no where else to take her…" Even as Edward and Alice joined in the commotion, Leah seemed to stay peaceful in the center of it all. That peace sent an extra wave of dread over me.

"Sam will be here any second, you should meet him down stairs." Carlisle insisted without pause. He was trying to tell me to get out of the way as nicely as possible, but leaving her alone with them was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You trust us enough to save her life, but not to be alone in the same room?" Edward snapped, and that must have been when the rational Jake took over. I spared one last glance before rushing back the way I'd came, past a too calm Bella and blank as usual Jasper in the living room, and out the door. That's about when Sam arrived, catching me pacing a dent in the yard.

"Any news?" He questioned the second he could. His eyes were wild with a range of emotions between guilt and rage, not helping my anxiety in the least. Out of control Sam wasn't something any of us were used to seeing.

I shook my head, not bothering to stop my rhythm. "She's breathing, but other then that I don't know. Of all the stupid shit!" Sam gripped my shoulder and pulled me to a halt.

"Someone needs to stay wolf to tell the others, I'll stay here with Leah, alright?" I locked eyes with him, intending to say no, but I could tell it wasn't a request.

"_Of course he'd stay with her. He's the one who's close to her." _I reminded myself, trying to get a handle on my nerves.

I nodded, taking off into the woods at break neck speed. I could hardly focus on anything but Leah, passed out in the clearing then hooked up to IVs in the Cullen's study, which thankfully was all I had to do. I also realized that we needed a better system of getting ahold of each other, because only after my second stream of howls did Seth finally click in.

"_What happened to Leah?!"_


End file.
